Eskimos
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: This takes place right before they meet Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha are snowed in an abandoned hut during the wrath of a snow demon. Will Kagome and Inuyasha be able to get along until the storm is over? Oneshot


Random Inukag oneshot I did. Review!

-VQ

* * *

><p>The snow was piled up to their knees. Kagome hadn't anticipated the odd change of weather. "Next time I should prepare for snow demons." Inuyasha had carried her on his back as far as he could and picked up the pace as he noticed Kagome's temperature was dropping. Her heart rate slowed a bit and he knew she would be in danger if they stayed outside. He came across an empty hut and decided they should take refuge in there. Inuyasha gently set Kagome on the ground and she quickly took her blanket out her bag and wrapped it around herself.<p>

"I'm gonna get something to start a fire. Stay put."

Kagome nodded as he shot out the door. She looked around the abandoned hut and saw nothing of use. Luckily, she had packed for an adventure and had noodles in her bag for them to eat. She let out a sigh. "I don't know how I'm going to survive if this weather keeps up. Stupid snow demon."

They say a snow demons wrath can last up to a week. She wasn't sure how Inuyasha would feel about being snowed in with a girl he didn't even like. Inuyasha soon reappeared with some firewood and noticed Kagome looked sadder than cold.

"Don't worry. These demons usually do this as a temper tantrum. It doesn't intend on attacking anyone. Even if it did I'd protect you."

Kagome gave him a blank stare. 'I guess he's not that bothered.' She thought as he got a fire going. Kagome made some Instant noodles with her supplies and the two ate in silence, hearing only the sound of wind and a crackling fire. Inuyasha would constantly look at Kagome from the corner of his eye and think no matter how much Kagome and Kikyo looked alike, they were very different.

"Hey" Kagome looked up as he spoke to her. "You alright?" She nodded.

"Sorry about this."

"About what?"

"That you have to be stuck here with me."

Inuyasha was baffled by Kagome's apology."Stuck? I could just leave you here ya know."

Kagome cut her eyes at him. "Would you really leave me here?"

"I'm here now ain't I? Stu-pid." The room turned silent again as Inuyasha huddled close to the fire. It had to have been at least 10 degrees outside. The wind was angrily howling outside like a pack of wolves mourning the loss of a brother. Kagome was worried that Inuyasha might be cold and she handed him her other blanket.

"I don't need it."

"But it's cold!"

"So what? I'm not weak like you. Now leave me alone." He rudely shoved away the blanket causing Kagome's temper to flare.

"This isn't about you being weak! Can't you put your pride aside for once? I was doing it because I care about you!" Kagome pushed the blanket onto Inuyasha and moved into a corner with her face in one of her school books. 'He's such a jerk!' Kagome kept herself occupied in her book. So occupied, in fact, that she never even noticed that Inuyasha had been sitting in front of her. She looked over her book at his curious face.

"What are you reading?"

"It's my study book for science. It's a lesson on penguins."

"Penguins?" Kagome turned the book around and showed the picture to Inuyasha. He examined the picture carefully, scrutinizing the strange creature.

"What kind of demons are those? They look weak."

"They're birds."

"Bird demons?"

"No. Just birds. It says here that when a male penguin wants to mate with a female penguin, he searches the entire beach for the perfect pebble and brings it to her as a proposal."

"What's a proposal?"

"When you ask someone to marry you! Then once the penguins mate they stay together forever."

Inuyasha sighed in boredom. "Is that a true story? It sounds so stupid."

"What's stupid about love and being with someone for the rest of your life?"

"Because that never happens. People will eventually betray you and you'll end up alone."

They sat in silence exchanging angry looks from beneath their blankets. Kagome lightened up her face a bit and Inuyasha felt a bit awkward around her for the first time. He liked her, but he'd never let her find out.

"We look like Eskimos bundled up like this."

"Are those more of those birds?"

"No they're people. They live in cold regions like this. And they bundle up like this."

"In blankets?"

"Uh...not exactly."

Inuyasha looked off sadly. He seemed mentally distant. Kagome figured he was sad because of her, and he was. He was afraid to like her because he knew how much caring for someone could hurt. Kagome grabbed his face and gently rubbed her nose against his. Butterflies flocked in Inuyasha's stomach as he stared at her in shock and she slowly pulled away.

"I thought you were upset because of me," She said, "So I figured I'd give you an Eskimo kiss."

He continued staring at her in shock unable to get a hold of the butterflies in his stomach. His nose still tingled and felt warm from that weird nose-rubbing spell Kagome had performed. She looked away nervously, afraid that she might have creeped him out. Inuyasha paused for a second, then turned Kagome's head to face him and rubbed her nose back with his. It was Kagome's turn to feel butterflies in her stomach. She quickly turned away and blushed. There was a smile across her face and she had finally come to the realization that she had a crush on Inuyasha. He was the first boy she ever spent nights with, hugged or kissed—sort of.

"I think that spell worked better on you, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome giggled and turned towards him. "It's not a spell. Plus it's actually supposed to be done by two people at the same time."

She moved close to him and the two rubbed their noses against each other's, feeling the gentle tickles on their noses and the butterflies flock in their stomachs as they began to smile and blush. This was the first time Inuyasha felt so relieved and happy. Kagome was beginning to grow on him in ways he couldn't understand.

"Tell me another story from one of those books ya got." Kagome nodded and smiled sweetly and took out her history book. Teaching Inuyasha was a great way for her to study anyway. As Inuyasha had gotten comfortable beside her as she read, the two didn't even notice that the angry wind outside had calmed down and the snow had begun to melt. They stayed in that hut all day, wrapped up like Eskimos.


End file.
